


Buenos días amor

by Lunanoe



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas maneras de desear un "buenos días" pero a Patrick Jane siempre le han movido más las acciones que las palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenos días amor

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este fue el OneShot con el que participé en el Challengue 2013 Songfic del foro The Mentalist y que resultó uno de los ganadores.  
> Fecha original de publicación: 23 de julio de 2013  
> Canción: Buenos días amor, cover Cristian Castro.  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Disclaimer: The Mentalist es propiedad de Bruno Heller, nunca mío.

_Confundí tu piel de nácar con la mañana  
Confundí tus ojos verdes con agua clara_

Estaba en mitad de un prado con los primeros rayos de sol calentando mi rostro. Me encontraba acompañado únicamente de las primeras flores producto del inicio de la primavera.  
Me tumbé sobre la fresca hierba. En algún momento, comenzaron a caer del cielo pequeñas gotas verdes que impactaron contra mi rostro. Saboreé las extrañas gotas sin preocuparme de que pudiera pillarme un catarro por permanecer bajo la lluvia sin la protección de un paraguas.

_Tu cabello con la noche_

La lluvia cesó. El sol desapareció dando paso a una redonda y brillante luna. Era la noche más hermosa de todas las que había visto a lo largo de mi vida.

_Y tu cuerpo con mi almohada_

La hierba sobre la que se encontraba reposando mi cabeza dejó de tener una textura punzante para adquirir una totalmente sedosa. Parecía como si estuviera descansando sobre un vientre humano, tan suave que era la comparación más cercana que podía hacer en ese momento.  
La luminosidad de las estrellas provocó en mí un efecto tranquilizador. Como si esa luz estuviera cantándome una nana o meciéndome en una cuna, cerré poco a poco los ojos, perdiéndome en la suavidad de la hierba y el dulce olor de la flora.

_Yo estaba soñando  
y tú a mi lado acurrucada_

De repente, ya no me encontraba en el prado de mis sueños sino teniendo la más gloriosa y perfecta de las visiones.  
Ahí estaba ella, descansando su cuerpo sobre mi abdomen, causando que mi corazón latiera a tal velocidad que me hizo temer que fuera a darme un ataque o algo.  
Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana iluminando el pulido cuerpo de Teresa Lisbon. Se dio la vuelta, quedando expuesta la parte superior de su cuerpo, como si estuviera invitándome a perderme en cada milímetro de su deliciosa piel.  
Sabía que ella necesitaba dormir pero aquello era demasiado irresistible como para ignorarlo. También estaba el peligro de que me matara por despertarla de una manera tan poco corriente pero, ¿qué era una nariz rota en comparación con acariciar ese cuerpo que cada noche me acompañaba a los confines del mundo de la pasión?

_Me perdí en tu vientre cuando aún dormías_

Con suma delicadeza, me coloqué encima de Lisbon, acariciando durante unos segundos cada una de las líneas de su bello rostro. Por un momento me sentí culpable por querer sacarla de su profundo sueño pero fue un arrepentimiento muy breve.  
Llevé mis manos hacia su vientre liso, acariciándolo en círculos a la vez que recorría la distancia que separaba su cuello de sus hombros a besos.  
Noté como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a mis afectos. Definitivamente, había logrado despertarla.

_La sorpresa abrió tus ojos y se hizo el día_

-Patrick –dijo con la voz ahogada- ¿Qué demonios haces?  
Levanté el rostro para toparme con sus ojos verdes, muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa de verme encima de ella besándola y acariciando su vientre aprovechándome de que estaba dormida.  
Su rostro estaba rojo. Sonreí divertido.

 _Y cerré un beso en tus labios_  
por si acaso me reñías  
y cubrí tu cuerpo pues el alba nos veía

Iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero la detuve posando mis labios sobre los suyos, succionando el inferior y recorriendo con la lengua el interior de su boca.  
Quería hacerse la dura así que al principio no me respondió pero luego, tal vez involuntariamente, se implicó en el beso.  
Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda trazando formas sin sentido con sus uñas. Entrelazamos nuestras piernas y rodeé sus muslos, llevando mis manos a su entrepierna. Lisbon reprimió un suspiro.  
Sus pequeñas manos abandonaron mi espalda y fueron bajando por mi abdomen hasta acabar en mis caderas, bajando lentamente hasta la tela de mi bóxer.  
La senté sobre mi regazo mientras ella besaba mi mandíbula. Esto era mucho mejor que cualquier prado. Gemí cuando sus manos se posaron sobre mi intimidad. Quería hacerme sufrir por haberla sacado de su sueño.  
-No seas mala –dije entrecortadamente.  
Sin quitarme el bóxer, acarició mi intimidad con una lentitud agonizante. Sonrió al descubrir lo pronto que había logrado despertar mi cuerpo entero.  
Me giré, devolviéndola a su posición inicial. Esto era demasiado doloroso: necesitaba estar dentro de ella de una vez por todas. Comencé a besar su vientre hasta llegar al comienzo de su propia intimidad, oculta por unas braguitas turquesas.  
Fue un canto celestial escucharla gemir por mis besos.  
Cuando iba a despojarla de su única prenda, se levantó rápidamente, dejándome con el cuerpo quemándose por el calor que ella me había provocado. Me di la vuelta para encararla y me la encontré sonriendo pícara.  
Era malvada. Había estado jugando conmigo para vengarse.  
-Buenos días –dijo Lisbon con aire triunfante.

_Buenos días amor, amor, amor_

Agarró mi camiseta del suelo y la utilizó para cubrir su desnudez. Me levanté de la cama y ella huyó por las escaleras a la cocina.  
La vi preparar un café. Estaba algo seria. Rodeé su cintura pero ella apartó mis manos de manera un tanto brusca.  
-Creo que el molesto debería ser yo. Me estoy quemando por dentro –susurré en su oído. Se estremeció ante mi cercanía.  
-Déjame –sentenció mientras vertía el café en una taza y se iba al sofá para saborear su trabajo mañanero.  
Me senté a su lado mirándola fijamente. Esquivó mis ojos, mirando únicamente su taza.

 _Qué tiene tu cara_  
que ha perdido el color amor, amor, amor  
y no dice nada

-No te enfades, Teresa –le supliqué acariciando su mejilla-. No puedo evitarlo. Eres mi perdición, en serio, me vuelves loco.  
Sus mejillas se encendieron, dándole un aire adorable. En su rostro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa pero la desechó rápidamente. Era Teresa Lisbon: no iba a perdonar de buenas a primeras.  
-¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No vas siquiera a gritarme? –le pregunté para provocar alguna reacción por su parte. Me asustaba más ver a Lisbon indiferente que cabreada.

_He viajado tu piel de norte a sur  
y no he encontrado a una mujer como tú_

-¡Pero si en el fondo te ha gustado! –le aseguré. Me dedicó una mirada amenazante que me hizo temblar-. Quiero decir –corregí para evitar que me rompiera algún hueso-, no debí haberte despertado un día en el que puedes descansar hasta tarde pero es que te veo y…Es que son tantas cosas que no sé qué nombre darles. Cada vez que estás cerca se me aloja un calor en el cuerpo que llega a dolerme a veces. Te deseo a todas horas, a cada minuto. Eres mi pecado.  
Se llevó la taza a los labios con las manos temblando por lo que acababa de confesarle.  
-Como quisiera ser esa taza para alojarme en tus labios –le susurré.  
Menos mal que estaba a su lado porque sino la taza hubiera acabado en el suelo.

_Abandonada a la suerte de la mañana  
escondiste tus temores bajo la almohada_

-Intenta entenderme aunque sea un momento –le pedí-. Estoy solo en casa con mi pareja después de dos días dedicados por completo –puse especial énfasis en esa expresión- al trabajo. Así que entiende que si te veo por la mañana tan bella y maravillosa no vaya a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Además, tampoco es que haya abusado de ti ni nada. Si no recuerdo mal eres tú la que me ha dejado con dolor de…-iba a decir una ordinariez así que me callé-. Aquí la mala eres tú –ella me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

_Sé que estabas enfadada  
pero no dijiste nada_

-Podrías haberme pegado una patada y echarme de la cama. Tal vez empujarme o chillarme pero decidiste vengarte de la peor forma posible: provocando mis más bajos instintos. Me besas y me acaricias de tal manera que me haces creer que estoy en el paraíso y justo cuando estoy acercándome al árbol de las manzanas te vas, diciendo un simple "buenos días" y guardando silencio hasta que lo veas correcto. Mira, te pido perdón por haberte despertado de forma poco ortodoxa pero tú me debes una disculpa por dejarme con semejante calor.  
No decía nada de esto cabreado sino fingiendo molestia a la vez que una sonrisa se vislumbraba con frecuencia en mi rostro.  
-¿No vas a decir nada?

_El que calla otorga  
y sé que estás enamorada_

Estaba preparado para que me chillara cuando la sala se iluminó por un conjunto de carcajadas celestiales. Estuvo riendo un buen rato mientras yo la miraba con una cara de idiota de la que me hubiera reído si se la hubiera visto a otra persona.  
-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
-Tú. Para que luego digas que no sé mentir. He logrado que me pidas perdón: tal y como quería. Además, voy a darte una noticia: ya estaba despierta antes de que comenzaras a restregarte contra mí.  
Mi boca se abrió de puro asombro.  
-Me has mentido –afirmé mientras Lisbon mordía su labio inferior sonriendo de manera altamente sensual-. Tendrás tu castigo.  
Volvió a reír mientras yo la apoyaba sobre el sofá besando sus labios. Posó sus manos sobre mi cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Se incorporó un poco y acercó su boca a mi oído:  
-Patrick, despierta –dijo chupando mi lóbulo.

_Buenos días amor, amor, amor que tiene tu cara_

-¡Patrick, Patrick Jane, despierta! –alguien estaba sacudiendo mi hombro- ¡Vamos, despierta!  
No estaba ni en el prado ni el sofá haciendo el amor con Lisbon. Volvía a estar tumbado en mi cama del ático siendo despertado a gritos por Lisbon.  
Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue el rostro cabreado de Lisbon. Debía llevar un buen rato tratando de que despertara.  
Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer cuando recordé el sueño que acababa de tener con mi jefa. Que idiota, solo había sido un sueño, ¿por qué me ponía así?  
-¡Llevo un rato llamándote! He tenido que forzar la cerradura del ático. Pensaba que te había pasado algo, idiota. ¿Y esa cara? ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Te encuentras mal?  
Sí, me encontraba mal pero por ella. El calor de mi cuerpo no se había ido sino que aumentó cuando ella tocó mi frente para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre.  
Me levanté de la cama rápidamente, mareándome un poco.  
-Me encuentro perfectamente. ¿Para qué me buscabas?  
-Para jugar al ajedrez –replicó irónica-. ¿Para qué voy a despertar al asesor de mi brigada? ¡Despierta, Jane, tenemos caso nuevo!  
Se dio la vuelta pero yo la agarré por una de sus muñecas y la atraje hacia mí. La distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era mínima. Se quedó mirándome colorada como un tomate y con las manos temblando. Al igual que ella había hecho en mis sueños, llevé mi boca a su oído:  
-Buenos días, Lisbon –le susurré.  
La solté y me marché del ático sonriendo.  
-¡Vamos Lisbon, tenemos un caso! –le dije viendo que seguía en el ático.  
Al momento, ella estuvo a mi lado, esquivando mi mirada y observando al frente.  
A partir de ahora, le desearía "buenos días" más a menudo a Lisbon.


End file.
